Hookshot Rescue
by Komrade Kwestions
Summary: Set right after Eagle's Tower. Link finds Marin trapped and comes to her resuce. Oneshot. LinkxMarin.


Righto. I don't own Zelda, and probably never will, so I just write and read fanfiction.

* * *

Link had just made it out of the Eagle's Tower and had claimed the Mirror Shield and the Organ of Evening Calm. If he had the state of mind he possesed when he set out collecting the Siren's Instruments, it would be a glorious day with the sun shining overhead, and he would be surveying Koholint with satsisfaction. But Link had begun to see Koholint in a different light. The Nightmares he had defeated said that Koholint was just a dream, The releif in the Face Shrine said it in quite a poetic fashion, and an owl statue had said "THE WINDFISH SLUMBERS LONG, THE HERO'S LIFE IS GONE." 

All of this led Link to know that Koholint and it's inhabitants were not real. And to add more grief, Marin was missing. Link had slowly devloped feelings for her, and although he was no expert on women, he was certain Marin had feelings for him as well. The best times he had to make a confession to her were few and far between, and the owl that served the Windfish was persistant in telling Link to continue searching for the Siren's Instruments, so he didn't have the time.

Link stepped foward, deep in thought, thinking about Marin and her fate if he awoke the Windfish. Knowing life, she would disapear with Koholint. Link shook his head. "What I should be worried about is her current fate." He said to himself, refering to her disapearence. When he found out she had left Animal Village, he went back to Mabe Village, but she wasn't there. He had checked her spot on the beach, but Marin was not there. He then scouted along all possible routes between the two vilages, but Marin wasn't anywhere.

The Hyrulean hero was brought back to reality when he fell off the cliff face and into the waters surrounding Angler's tunnel. Link groaned and cursed his rotten luck and took the long way up Mount Tamaranch.

When he reached the staircase leading up to the small shrine dedicated to the Windfish and the egg that the Windfish slept in, Link took a right to the Tektite Trail. The Trail led behind the Windfish's egg, conected all of the peaks in the Tal Tal Heights and was named so for two reasons. One: The trail had a lot of Tektites on it and Two: With all of the gaps in the rope bridges betweens peaks, you'd have to be able to leap like a Tektite to cross easily.

Link wearily trudged along wearily untill he heard a familar voice shouting "Somebody HELP!" It was Marin's.

Link dashed a bit closer so he could get a better veiw of Marin. There she was, standing on a rope bridge, with large gaps on both sides of the bridge, making it impossible for her to cross. Link then called out to her. "Marin! Are you all right?" Link called out concernedly to her.

"Hey! Link! Some moblins captured me and put me up here! What should I do! I'm afraid of heights!" Marin shouted back with an edge of fear in her voice.

"Stay right there! I'll get to you as soon as I can!" Link shouted back and he sprinted into the cave that riddled Tal Tal Heights. "_Thank the Goddesses that Marin's alright." _Link thought as he leapt over chasms and smashed crystals that were blocking his way inside the cave. Link made it out and swiftly scaled a cliff to get to the bridge. He hustled to the edge of the bridge, facing Marin.

"Thank the Windfish you're okay Link." Marin sighed with releif.

"Marin, I can get you off, but you need to move a little to the right." Link directed. Marin stepped to her right. "No, I meant my right. A little more, more, more, perfect!" Link directed. "Now hold still, and don't flinch or this could go all wrong." Link ordered as he pulled out the hookshot he found from Catfish's Maw.

"_I am now so glad I took that hookshot rescue course when I was still a squire." _Link thought, glad that they would now come into use. In Hyrule, hookshots could be made, but they were exceedingly difficult to assemble, so they were rare, but the Knights of Hyrule were trained in hookshots and their use anyways. He pulled out the device and pressed the button halfway down to cock the weapon. He looked down the sights and aimed for a rock that the barb could dig into. He carefuly extended his arm to catch Marin when he would go whizzing by. He then checked everything twice, and then hit the button all the way down to fire.

Marin watched in awe an Link pulled out something and aimed to her right. A wicked looking barb on a chain shot at amazing speeds, and a second later, Link zoomed foward, managed to snag her waist with his right arm and land to safety.

The pair breathed deeply as their fears had been put to rest. Link at the fear of losing Marin, Marin at the thought of falling. The two just looked each other in the eyes for a moment untill Marin broke the silence. "Uh Link? You can move your arm now."

"Oh. Sorry." Link said a little embarassed. At that moment, he had an internal battle. "_Now is the perfect time to confess!"_

_ "Are you sure? I mean she might like some other guy or be, well, uh, you know."_ Link's negative side countered.

_ "I don't believe you! We'll charge Ganon with out a second thought, go up against an army, and storm creepy ruins without third thoughts, but you're afriad to confess to a girl! What could go wrong?"_

_ "Marin could be utterly repulsed."_

_ "Then that's one less thing to care about if we awaken the Windfish!"_

_ "But-"_

_ "No buts! No beating around the bush! It's time to profess love!" _Link's inner dialouge had finished with his optimism as the victor.

"Uh Link? You've been spaced out for a few minutes." Marin said with an edge of concern.

"Oh, I was just, thinking, that's all." Link said.

"What were you thinking about?" Marin asked, taking a seat on a rock.

"Just a few silly things." Link replied with a vague description

"It won't seem silly to me." Marin gently promised.

Link was about to give another half truth to mask his fear and doubt, but he had managed to blurt out "Marin, I love you." She seemed taken aback. Reading this sign, Link instantly donned his "jaded warrior" mask. (Metaphoricly of course.) "I'm sorry to have to disturbed you. If you'll excuse me, The last of the Siren's Instruments is far to the west and it's a long trek."

"Link! Don't go, I don't dislike you, it's just, you're everything I could have ever hoped for. You're kind, but fierce, strong, but gentle, and we have so much in common. I've been praying to the Windfish everyday that I could meet someone like you. Link, I-I love you to." With that, Marin threw herself into Link's arms. She inhaled his scent of oak and pine. "You're a dream come true."

Link held Marin close to him, smelled her aroma of wildflowers and kissed her passionately on the lips. Only after their tounges had stopped dancing for a minute, did they pull away. Link felt perfectly content and wouldn't care if the owl came right now, all was right with the world at this moment.

"So are you Marin. So are you."

* * *

Well, reveiw if you like, and if you must flame, explain what you didn't like.  



End file.
